1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to plug designs, particularly RJ-45 plug designs, and methods for assembly and use of such plugs. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to advantageous plug designs that include an integral printed circuit board mounted with respect thereto. The disclosed plugs are particularly adapted to use in conjunction with access points, including particularly access points that include wireless functionality.
2. Background Art
In the field of communications, technological developments continue to drive the adoption of wireless technologies. For example, it has become commonplace for individuals to employ laptop computers with wireless communication capabilities to access and communicate across networks. Once wireless communication is established with a network, the laptop user can generally establish and/or engage in far reaching network-based communications, e.g., over local area networks, wide area networks, the Internet, etc. The backbone for such network-based communications, e.g., cabling, routers, switches, servers, nodes and the like, are generally known to persons skilled in the art.
Turning specifically to the segment of the communication process that involves wireless communication between an electronic device, e.g., a laptop computer, and a network, e.g., a local-area network (LAN), a wide-area network (WAN), a campus-area network (CAN), a metropolitan-area network (MAN), a home-area network (HAN), and combinations and/or extensions thereof, the wireless connectivity is generally achieved through the transmission and receipt of radio waves and/or microwaves. The electronic device that is to communicate in a wireless fashion typically includes a network interface card (NIC) or like device to support the wireless exchange of data communications. NICs are frequently designed for a particular type of network, protocol and/or media, although some NICs support communications across multiple networks. At the receiving end of the wireless communication, an access point is typically required. The access point typically takes the form of a hardware device and/or computer software that acts as a communication hub for users of a wireless device to connect to a wired network, e.g., a LAN, WAN and/or the Internet.
As used herein, the term “access point” encompasses a hardware device and/or associated software that acts as a communication hub for users of wireless devices to connect to a wired network. Conventional access points generally provide a predetermined level of security for wireless communications that pass through the access point, and extend the physical range of service to which a wireless user has access.
The term “Wi-Fi” is short for wireless fidelity and is meant to encompass any type of 802.11 network, whether 802.11b, 802.11a, 802.11g, dual-band, etc. The term “Wi-Fi” is currently promulgated by the Wi-Fi Alliance. Any products tested and approved as “Wi-Fi Certified” (a registered trademark) by the Wi-Fi Alliance are certified as interoperable with each other, even if they are from different manufacturers. Users with “Wi-Fi Certified” products can use any brand of access point with any other brand of client hardware that also is certified. Typically, however, any Wi-Fi product using the same radio frequency (e.g., 2.4 GHz for 802.11b or 802.11g, and 5 GHz for 802.11a) will work with any other, even if such products are not “Wi-Fi Certified.” The term “Wi-Fi” is further intended to encompass future versions and/or variations of the foregoing communication standards. Each of the foregoing standards is hereby incorporated by reference.
A wireless access point thus functions as a bridge between a wired and a wireless network. Wireless access points function like a wireless hub connecting all the wireless devices together and then connecting them to a wired network. A wireless network access point is an essential part of a wireless network in that the access point facilitates connection to the Internet and/or another network. Many wireless access points are now built into wireless routers so that the features of a broadband router and a wireless access point are provided in one unit. Wireless access points generally have differing levels of performance, e.g., different wireless access points perform at varying data transmission speeds. Commercial manufacturers are producing units that offer wireless access functionality. Thus, for example, the NETGEAR (Santa Clara, Calif.) wireless access points have been built into broadband routers. LINKSYS (Irvine, Calif.), D-LINK (Fountain Valley, Calif.) and BELKIN (Compton, Calif.) also manufacture wireless broadband routers that include a built-in wireless access point. Ortronics, Inc. (New London, Conn.) has also offered a wireless access point, the Wi-Jack™, that offers wireless and non-wireless functionalities and is dimensioned/configured for mounting in and/or with respect to a conventional wall box, e.g., a single gang box.
Wireless access points are also appearing in what may be termed “hot spots” in hotels, train stations and airports. These access points are making wireless Internet connectivity available to travelers/individuals who can connect to the Internet or a desired network, e.g., a corporate network via a virtual private network (VPN), through wireless communication technology.
Existing 802.11 access points suffer from various limitations and/or drawbacks. For example, current Wi-Fi access points are generally bulky, need to be connected via a patch cord, and often require an external power cord. Moreover, conventional Wi-Fi access ports are difficult to integrate into a desired environment, and frequently result in a non-desirable and/or unacceptable physical presence in the desired environment.
With reference to the patent literature, commonly assigned U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0152306 to Bonnassieux is directed to an advantageous Wi-Fi access point device and system. The disclosed access point facilitates integration of operative aspects of a Wi-Fi access point in a wall using, for example, standard switch and outlet boxes and/or standard wall plates. Wiring structures, such as a 110 block, may be incorporated into the disclosed access point to facilitate connection to a wired network. Further, integration of complementary connections within the access point is supported, for example, data, voice, video, CATV or other like connection types. The entire contents of the foregoing, commonly assigned patent publication are incorporated herein by reference.
A second commonly assigned U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0152323 to Bonnassieux et al. discloses a plug-in Wi-Fi access point device and system. In this second patent publication, an access point device is provided that is configured for Wi-Fi communication that may be directly plugged into a face plate/workstation, thereby obviating the need for a patch cord. The disclosed plug-in functionality also offers security from removal by unauthorized personnel, non-obtrusiveness in relation to other face plate/workstation jacks, and the ability to be powered through an Ethernet connection to avoid the need for a separate power source. The disclosed plug-in Wi-Fi access point device includes a housing, Wi-Fi access point circuitry within the housing, and a connector mounted on a face of the housing for direct plug-in into an Ethernet jack of a face plate/workstation. A locking or self-locking mechanism, an integrated hub/switch/router, and the inclusion of at least one integrated voice, video and/or data jack for voice, video or data communication, are also disclosed. The entire contents of the foregoing, commonly assigned patent publication are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,108,331 and 7,027,431 to Thompson discloses an access node or access port that has a plurality of physical connectors on the front face thereof for connection to a variety of signal-receiving and signal-transmitting devices. The Thompson access ports include RJ-45 connectors, RCA connectors, serial connectors, Ethernet connectors, and coaxial cable connectors. Conduits, i.e., signal-carrying media such as media converters, deliver signals to the access port. The signals are converted to and from addressed data packets carried in a packet stream over the conduits. Separate from the access port, a central node or node zero receives signals from outside sources, converts the signals to addressed data packets, and sends the packets over the conduit(s) as a packet stream to the access port. The access port/access node takes packets that are addressed to such access port/access node, converts the packets back into the original signals, then feeds the signals to appropriate connectors on the access port/access node. The Thompson access port/access node is also provided with a transceiver in wireless communication with another transceiver connected to a device outside the node using RF or infrared communication.
Despite efforts to date, a need remains for improved access point designs and access point systems that provide effective wireless functionality, manage heat and power-related issues, and facilitate installation. In addition, a need remains for access point designs and access point systems that support both wireless and non-wireless communications in a compact geometry, e.g., a unit that is sized to mount, in whole or in part, with respect to a conventionally sized wall box. These and other needs are satisfied by the disclosed access point devices and systems, as will be apparent to persons skilled in the art from the description which follows.